Anything But Ordinary : Um Erro Fatal
by Samhaim Girl
Summary: Fazer escolhas erradas é um direito de todos. Mas não de Harry Potter. Não quando as escolhas são tão erradas.


_**ANYTHING BUT ORDINARY**_

"Qual o seu nome?"  
"Harry James Potter"  
"Qual a sua idade?"  
"Vinte e cinco anos"  
"Profissão?"  
"Comensal da morte"  
"Conte sua história"

_Somethimes I get so weird_  
Algumas vezes eu fico tão estranho  
_I even freak myself out_  
Eu até mesmo enlouqueço  
_I laugh myself to sleep  
_Eu rio de mim mesmo para dormir  
_It's my lullaby  
_Esta é minha canção de ninar

"Nunca cheguei a parar para pensar em mim mesmo nessa vida.  
Que está chegando subitamente ao fim.  
Nunca parei para pensar em alguém sem serem os meus amigos... E ela.  
Sabe, nunca achei que as coisas pudessem ficar desse jeito...  
Já que meu mundo sempre foi meio adocicado, apurado e refrescado pelas pessoas que sempre cuidaram de mim - fossem elas Hagrid, Dumbledore, meus tios, ou Sirius - eu nunca notei a quantas o perigo me rondava de verdade...  
Agora, por pensar sempre nos outros antes de mim, por tentar agradar, eu estou aqui: uma cama de palha, as grades e a lua, os dementadores...  
Isso é o que eu chamo de retribuição.  
Mas, agora, na beira da morte, pela primeira vez, eu estou pensando em mim; na realidade, estou sentindo _pena_ de mim.  
Estou aqui, condenado ao Beijo do Dementador, por algo que eu fiz por amor.  
Por algo que eu fiz por ela.  
A boa menina. Boa. Há, há, muito engraçada a pessoa que me contou essa piada.  
Muitíssimo engraçada.  
Mas agora, não dá para voltar atrás.  
A marca no meu braço pode estar ardendo, mas não é isso o que me incomoda.  
O que me incomoda é o fato dela ter me acusado, dela ter me condenado a ser o que eu sou agora, e de ter me _transformado_ no que sou agora.  
Já era. Não dá mais para volta atrás... Pelo menos eu vivi ao extremo, e deixei muita gente feliz - eu acho.  
Deixe-me explicar quem é _ela_, senão vocês podem achar que eu sou louco; e não que eu _estou_ louco.  
Trait Mordicant é o seu nome.  
Risco mordaz em francês.  
Logo que a vi, eu me apaixonei.  
Uma francesa e tanto... Tinha os olhos mais profundos, o sorriso mais tentador, as mãos mais suaves...  
Eu ficava estranho quando estava perto dela, ou ao menos era isso que meus melhores amigos viviam me dizendo.  
E o que eu fiz... Bem, foi ela que me açulou a fazê-lo"

_Somethimes I drive so fast  
_As vezes eu dirijo tão rápido  
_Just to feel the danger  
_Somente para sentir o perigo  
_I wanna scream  
_Eu quero gritar  
_It makes me feel alive  
_Isso me faz sentir-me vivo

"Trait vivia me metendo em encrencas... Mas eu gostava... Eu sempre seguira as regras, sempre fora o menino bonzinho, sempre agira de acordo com as expectativas... Trait me levava mais longe, me mostrava o novo, o inesperado, o inexplicável... Com ela eu vivi no limite, e a cada dia que passava eu me apaixonava mais e mais...  
E então, chegou o dia em que... Bem, em que nós dois tivemos a primeira vez.  
Quero dizer, que eu tive a minha primeira vez... Ela provavelmente já era mais arrombada...  
Bem, em todo caso, quando estávamos dormindo, e eu lhe acariciava o rosto... Eu notei algo estranho em seu braço esquerdo...  
A Marca Neg... (O que importa é que ela me denunciou)... A Marca Negra.  
Eu me assustei... Mas, por fim, deixei passar e guardei seu segredo... Acho que foi porque eu a amava... Ou talvez porque eu sempre quis o melhor para os outros... E condená-la não era o que eu chamava de ser bom para os outros. Ou para ela. Ou para com o meu coração, que ficaria partido...  
Mas... O que antes era para ser apenas um segredo, passou a ser uma pressão...  
Ela começou a me pressionar... Dizia que eu podia ser de grande poder... Dizia tantas coisas...  
Falava tanto que o Milorde queria que eu fosse um de seus... _Aliados_... Assim como Snape... Malfoy... E tantos outros... Tantos outros...  
E então, como minha vida estava se tornando subitamente monótona... Eu me deixei levar... Para sentir o perigo...  
Troquei de lado tão rápido que nem eu notei direito...  
Ela também era boa em manipular pessoas. Pelo menos foi comigo... Foi muito boa.. Muito boa mesmo... Muitíssimo boa...  
E, então, ela me fez matar... Para me fazer sentir vivo... Para sentir o perigo...  
E, o estranho, foi que eu me senti vivo... Eu matei para me sentir vivo, e me senti vivo... Eu matei para me sentir vivo... Vivinho! Me senti vivo! Vivo, como nunca havia me sentido! Eu me arrisquei, corri, aparatei, matei, matei, matei, matei! Eu matei e me senti mais vivo do que nunca!! VIVO! Vivo... Vivo... Muito vivo... Você não imagina o quão vivo eu me senti...  
E tudo por causa da adrenalina, da rapidez, do perigo... Ah, o perigo...  
Mas agora eu vou morrer, sem nem ter direito a um último pedido... Você não imagina como é ter que morrer sem nem poder dizer adeus para meus amigos, sem nem poder ter tempo para retribuir todo o carinho que eles tiveram, toda a paciência, toda a compreensão, todo o otimismo e todas as tentativas de me trazerem a razão novamente..." o homem mais velho esperou por uma continuação que não veio; Harry encarou por longos minutos a parede encardida, os olhos pesados e vazios.  
"Obrigada, Sr. Potter" o homem com sua barba castanha escassa e rala se levantou do chão da cela, e dispensou o Dementador que estava ali por perto.  
O pobre garoto estava para morrer, e voltava a pensar nos outros. Apenas queria agradecer.  
Era um grande desperdício ele ter trocado de lado tão rapidamente, mas agora tinha que pagar pelo que fizera. Haviam sido dores demais, vidas demais, _desperdícios_ demais...

_Is it enought to love  
_Isso é o bastante para o amor?  
_Is it enought to breath  
_Isso é o bastante para respirar?  
_Somebody rip my heart out  
_Alguém arrancou meu coração  
_And leave me here to bleed  
_E me deixou aqui para sangrar  
_Is it enough to die  
_Isso é o bastante para morrer?  
_Somebody save my life  
_Alguém salve a minha vida  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please_

Eu seria qualquer coisa menos normal, por favor

Harry viu o homem sair da cela com algum pesar. Ele era a sua ultima chance de sobreviver... Mas sabia que não iria sobreviver. Nem o amor justificava seus atos.  
E todos tinham tanta certeza de que ele estava cansado de ser sempre o bonzinho, e que por isso trocara de lado...  
Dessa vez nada o poderia salvar.  
Eles iam o deixar ali, sozinho, sangrando as dores do passado, se lembrando de cada perda, cada lágrima, e cada sorriso que esquecera nos lábios... Eles iam o deixar nas mãos da dor e da justiça sem justiça, da morte, da guerra, do sacrifício.  
Mas, para ele, morrer era melhor do que ter que viver como réu, como vítima mais uma vez, ter que passar pelo preconceito, pelo ódio e pelo amor... Ele só queria ser normal. Ser ele mesmo. O que, aliás, não era exatamente normal, mas era muito melhor que os últimos catorze anos de olhares estranhos ou os últimos dez de adrenalina.  
E, se não era para ser normal, ele preferia não ser nada. Preferia morrer.  
Uma figura vestida de preto fez Harry esquecer de seus pensamentos, e mergulhar em berros, dores, mortes e vingança. Frio. A figura o amortecia com lembranças de arrependimento, de escuridão e traição, tudo o que ele queria esquecer... Um maldito dementador.  
Estava lhe trazendo aquela massa com gosto de pó e dor que eles chamavam de comida. Mas Harry não tinha tempo para nojo. Então o dementador colocou aquela tigela de barro encardida e fedorenta para dentro da cela, e deixou Harry vislumbrar o horror que era sua mão macilenta, apodrecida e cheia de cicatrizes de uma guerra que não o afetava de jeito algum. A dor em sua cicatriz o deixou cego durante alguns instantes, mas ele já estava acostumado... Principalmente agora que tinha uma outra cicatriz que ardia muito mais que a outra... A cicatriz da dor, do arrependimento.  
Ele havia acabado uma guerra uma vez, e começou uma guerra na outra...  
O que o fizera ser tão estúpido?  
Ah, sim... O amor... Seu estúpido amor cego...  
Ele balançou a cabeça em negação, para esquecer novamente dessas coisas, e tentou se lembrar de alguma coisa boa que lhe acontecera, mas a força dos dementadores o estava deixando insano. Não conseguia se lembrar de jamais ter sorrido em sua vida, de ter respirado um ar puro... Só se lembrava de ter sofrido, visto mortes e chorado dores que ele já havia há muito esquecido...  
Um outro vulto negro passou pela sua frente, e ele fechou os olhos.  
Os berros de sua mãe começaram a ecoar loucamente em sua cabeça. Logo a voz de seu pai começou a o ensurdecer e, por fim... Seus amigos. O choro copioso de Hermione, os berros de dor de Rony... E a voz doce de Gina lhe implorando para voltar a realidade.  
Milhares de flashes de sangue, batalhas, morte, dor, lágrimas... Tudo o que ele havia se habituado a gostar... As lagrimas começaram a rolar lentamente por seu rosto, enquanto a figura apenas o encarava.  
Quando o Dementador saiu do campo de visão de Harry, ele escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.  
Sua respiração ruidosa poderia ser ouvida de longe.  
E então, sem mais nem menos, ele se levantou e correu para as grades.  
"SOCORRO!!!" e caiu no chão novamente. Chorando.

_To walk within__ the lines  
_Andar na linha  
_Would make my life so boring  
_Deixaria minha vida tediosa  
_I want to know that I  
_Eu quero saber que eu  
_Have been to the extreme  
_Estive sempre no extremo

Um longo tempo depois, outro vulto de negro se aproximou das grades. Harry fechou os olhos, já esperando as cenas de dor e sofrimento, mas tudo o que aconteceu foi o clique das portas se abrindo.  
"Obrigada" uma voz doce sussurrou para um dos guardas. Ele podia sentir as lágrimas dela escorrendo, e soube quem era. Não era um dementador "Olá, Harry"  
"Não imagino como te deixaram entrar aqui..." ele falou, as lágrimas começando a escorrer pelo seu rosto também; não queria que ela visse sua fraqueza, descobriu em sua insanidade, então virou o rosto e se escondeu dela no escuro "E não imagino como você pode _querer_ vir aqui..."  
"Eu também não. Mas ter uma forte ligação de amizade, amor e ser uma Auror... Ajuda muito para o seu lado" a pessoa abaixou a capa, e ele pode ver o rosto lindo riscado pelas lágrimas. Suspirou.  
"Me desculpe. Eu realmente estive cego... Não via o que estava fazendo... Apenas fazia... Me desculpe... Eu nunca, jamais quis te fazer infeliz... Eu apenas... Apenas fiz... Era como agir sob um _Imperius_, mas sem estar sob o feitiço..." parou por um segundo, ponderando sua história, sua idiotice, sua loucura "É uma coisa terrível amar. Eu realmente não queria te machucar. Nunca quis, nunca vou querer"  
"Então não se entregue, Harry. Por favor" o tom dela era quieto e gentil, e ele sentiu o coração sendo arrancado do peito com aquelas palavras. Como ela podia ser tão boa depois de todas as coisas terríveis que ele havia feito? Ele havia destruído a vida dela, e ainda assim ela queria que ele sobrevivesse e não se entregasse? Ele mesmo queria se entregar, pelas barbas de Merlim! Mas, ao invés de expor seus pensamentos para ela, trilhou um caminho ainda mais tortuoso, movido pela força da insanidade que se apoderava lentamente dele, mais e mais a cada dia que passava.  
"Sabe, era como morrer e viver ao mesmo tempo... Aquela paixão louca, que a gente nunca sabe se é verdadeira ou não, de tão repentina que é. Eu não sabia se queria apenas estar no extremo ou se eu estava realmente apaixonado... Era assustador, sabe? Assustador..." ele estava novamente se perdendo. A mulher se abaixou na sua frente e lhe deu um tapa no rosto. Ele lhe encarou assustado.  
"Por que fez isso?" seus olhos brilhavam com a voz da razão, mas ela podia ler nas íris que ele partiria logo. Porque partir era a escolha mais fácil, diante da idéia de ter de encarar seus piores medos e maiores vergonhas.  
"Pra você acordar, seu imbecil. Eu não quero que você morra, Harry Potter. Eu não quero te ver perder a alma... Eu quero que você lute pela sua vida, eu quero que você brigue, esperneie! E, se for para morrer, que morra lutando pela vida... Não desista pelos erros que cometeu..." ela respirou fundo, limpando os caminhos de lágrimas em seu rosto e o encarando fundo nos olhos. Não queria dizer nada do que estava dizendo. Viera ali para dizer que queria que Harry morresse em meio a dor, que apodrecesse em Azkaban, sem alma e sem amigos, mas não tivera força. Amava Harry; sempre o amara. Não tinha como desistir dele. Não podia desistir dele. Mesmo que ele já tivesse desistido de si mesmo "_Todos_ cometem erros... Eu também cometi os meus... E esse momento provavelmente é um dos maiores erros da minha vida..." ela baixou os olhos, respirando fundo mais uma vez e fechando os olhos com força. Cada uma das palavras que disse a seguir doeram como facadas "Você _matou_ o meu irmão. Mas eu posso te perdoar... Talvez eu mesma esteja cega pela paixão... E só não sei mais o que fazer sobre isso. Estou assustada e não quero que você morra... Eu morreria no seu lugar, Harry..." essa constatação a assustou, mas continuou falando, falando enquanto ele ainda estava ali, enquanto ainda havia espaço para esperança e palavras "Eu te amo demais... Te amo demais... Não morra, Harry, por favor... Não desista da vida..." e contra todas suas expectativas, ela acabou se abraçando e o abraçando, apesar do terror e do arrependimento; ele a segurou contra o peito, chorando com ela. Sentia saudades daquela sensação. Fazia muito tempo que não a abraçava.  
"Você sabe que não tem saída. Não adianta ficar aqui chorando, ou lutar... Eu cometi muitos erros. E erros enormes; tenho que pagar por eles"  
"Não, que droga, você não tem! Todos erram, todos são perdoados... Porque seria diferente com você?"  
"Porque eu matei o meu melhor amigo. Eu matei o Rony, Gina. Eu me matei, matei a sua família, matei a você, matei a esperançado mundo mágico. Eu não mereço ser perdoado"

_So knock me out off my feet  
_Então me tire dos trilhos  
_Come on now give it to me  
_Venha agora, dê para mim  
_Anything to make me feel alive  
_Qualquer coisa para fazer sentir-me vivo

"Você não fez nada de errado... Você..."  
"GINA, EU MATEI O RONY! Está mais do que claro para mim que eu não mereço ser perdoado! Que eu fiz muito mais que milhões de coisas erradas! Eu não sou o Harry Potter! Eu não sou um garoto prodígio tentando escapar da fama, ou ganhar mais fãs, dessa vez do lado das trevas! Não! Eu sou apenas Harry, um cara que ficou louco de amor e cego, e começou a agir como um tolo! É ISSO O QUE EU SOU!"  
"Não! Você é o Harry, o cara humano, que tem o direito de amar de novo, de viver de novo, de se redimir dos seus erros... Se até o Snape foi perdoado, por que não você? Você é o Harry... O Harry que eu amo, o Harry que eu sempre amei, merda!"  
"E que, obviamente, não devia ter amado. E não devia amar... Gina, por favor, eu não quero te fazer sofrer mais. Saia daqui, por favor..."  
"Só se você me prometer continuar vivo"  
"Eu não tenho porquê continuar vivo..."  
"Você tem três grandes motivos para continuar vivo, Harry. A esperança de se redimir de seus erros... A promessa que vai fazer para mim de que vai viver... E eu. Que só conseguirei viver se souber que você está vivo também" não, essas decididamente não eram as palavras que ela viera ali para dizer; mas elas eram muito mais certas do que xingamentos e juras de ódio eterno.  
"Me desculpe Gina... Eu não agüento mais viver... Me deixe morrer em paz, por favor... Sai daqui... Por favor, me deixa só..."  
"Você nunca vai estar só. Não importa o que aconteça" ela o encarou, novamente recomposta, mas ainda meio assustada com os próprios sentimentos. Abaixou-se em um gesto insensato e segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos, que tremiam levemente "Eu vou estar com você" e o beijou. Os lábios roçaram de leve, quase como uma carícia inexistente. Um toque de despedida, um adeus frustrado, ou talvez um até logo. Harry nunca soube. Apenas sentiu a sensação dos lábios dela nos seus próprios, os dela doces, convidativos, macios, os seus próprios secos, áridos e rachados, e achou que podia morrer em paz. Que o cheiro dela estaria para sempre - ou pelo menos até sua morte - em sua mente, que a quentura daquele corpo aqueceria para sempre o seu.  
Mas logo acabou. Ela se levantou e, sem mais palavra - ou toque - saiu da cela e foi-se embora. Para ele nunca mais a ver, apesar de saber que a promessa dela estaria sendo cumprida a risca até os últimos dias dela.

_Is it enough to love  
_Isso é o bastante para o amor?  
_Is it enough to breath  
_Isso é o bastante para respirar?  
_Somebody rip my heart out  
_Alguém arrancou meu coração  
_And leave me here to bleed  
_E me deixou aqui para sangrar  
_Is it enough to die  
_Isso é o bastante para morrer?  
_Somebody save my life  
_Alguém me salve  
_I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
_Eu seria qualquer coisa menos normal, por favor

Jogou-se no chão, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto, os soluços escapando de sua garganta, a dor em todo o seu corpo; as más memórias o atormentavam novamente enquanto, um longo temo depois, um dementador - provavelmente - lhe servia mais uma daquelas massas que eram chamadas de comida.  
Sentiu algo gelado pousar em seu braço e o levantar, sem problemas.  
Não, estava errado. Não era hora da comida. Era hora do julgamento.  
"A corte chegou a uma conclusão" um homem de cabelos vermelhos falou em altos brados no salão silencioso. Mal se ouvia a respiração das pessoas.  
Percival Weasley levou os olhos até o réu e o encarou. Sorriu morbidamente, e pronunciou o veredicto:  
"Culpado"

_Let down your defences  
_Abaixe sua defesa  
_Use no commom sense  
_Não use o senso comum  
_If you look you will see  
_Se você olhar, você verá  
_That this world is beautiful  
_Que esse mundo é lindo  
Accident, turibulent, succulent, opulent permanent, no way  
Acidental, turbulento, suculento, luxuoso, permanente de jeito nenhum

_I wanna taste it  
_Eu quero prová-lo  
_Don´t wanna waste it away_

Não quero gastá-lo a toa...

Harry encarou todos que estavam a sua volta naquele momento. Estava sentado numa cadeira nada confortável, um dementador perto de si. Tinha direito a um último desejo.  
Abriu os lábios secos, e notou a excitação do dementador ao seu lado.  
Fechou os lábios novamente, com medo de falar. Mas continuou. Afinal, ainda restava um pouco de Harry Potter nele.  
"Eu quero..." fechou a boca. Passou os olhos pela multidão difusa, encontrando, na 'primeira fileira, em lugares privilegiados', todos os Weasley. Gina provavelmente ali, também. Não teve coragem o suficiente de os encarar para ter certeza.  
Seu coração se aqueceu.  
"Eu quero..."  
"Vamos logo com isso, Potter!" alguém berrou no meio da multidão. Harry o ignorou.  
"O último desejo de alguém no leito de morte deve ser respeitado de qualquer jeito. O último desejo de um condenado é sua última esperança, o último raio de sol em seu rosto. É seu último sonho. Deve ser atendido "Eu quero... Que Ginevra Weasley me dê adeus" ele sorriu devagar, não como alguém que está feliz, mas como alguém que sabe que deve aproveitar o último prazer que teria em vida.  
O silêncio que se alastrou na multidão era audível. Que tipo de condenado tinha um 'adeus' como último pedido? Era loucura!  
Mas não para Gina, que se levantou devagar.  
Arthur Weasley segurou a mão dela, como que para impedi-la de ir até lá, mas ela puxou a mão com delicadeza.  
"Me desculpe, papai... É o último pedido de um condenado. Ele é sagrado"  
Harry fechou os olhos, apenas respirando o ar, e sentindo o oxigênio como se fosse uma graça divina. Sentiu de longe o perfume de Gina; jasmins e grama. Ouviu o som da respiração dela perto de seu rosto. Manteve os olhos fechados para utilizar melhor os outros sentidos. Levantou a mão em busca dos cabelos dela e, cegamente, os tocou. Como última sensação teria os cabelos dela entre seus dedos, macios como seda, leves como pluma.  
Sentiu ela chegar mais perto, mais perto e mais perto. Foi abrindo os olhos devagar, soltou os cabelos dela, parou de sentir o cheiro da respiração, apenas sentindo a proximidade dela e querendo, quando ela estivesse bem perto, abrir os olhos, para marcá-la como última visão.  
"Adeus..." ouviu de longe.  
E então lábios tocaram os seus.  
Eram os lábios do dementador.


End file.
